What a hard choice to make
by boshrocks
Summary: Hermione has a difficult choice to make, and she doesn't even know it yet. Ginny does though. i love reviewers but flamers are not appreciated
1. In the Library

Hermione may have been the brightest witch ever to have graced the halls of Hogwarts but she had yet to realize that she was the object of affection of several boys, three of whom were brothers.

The boys all knew about their own feelings. They just didn't quite realize about each others. So did everyone else it seemed. Everyone except Hermione, apparently.

As she sat in the Great Hall she became aware that she was being watched. But the moment she looked around the heads that had been turned in her direction whipped away quickly.

Ginny sitting opposite looked on as, the moment she had focused her eyes on her thick book, fork dropping her bacon in her lap, a number of boys turned back to stare at her.

Ginny giggled quietly. She wasn't at all surprised they were staring at her. They had barely been back at school a week and already the male population of the school had noticed the change in the quiet bookworm who had recently bloomed into a fair rose.

Mind you, she mused, it was a rather radical change, for which she took most of the credit. You see, over the summer she had taken Hermione shopping and taught her how to apply makeup properly. But she had to admit that the one thing she hadn't instilled in her friend was that to carry off any outfit what you needed wasn't the perfect makeup, it was confidence. Bookworm Hermione didn't have much confidence. The Hermione that had emerged from her summer holiday had bundles of it.

Hermione was never ugly, she had always been pretty, but too shy to be really appealing. Now she exuded confidence and although she was still studying a thick book and eating in a rather absent-minded fashion, as she always did when she ate while reading, she was wearing makeup and smiling. Ginny also noticed that her shirt was unbuttoned fairly low, revealing a hint of a red bra.

She wore enough makeup for it to be noticeable and to highlight her pretty features, but not so much as to make her look trashy. Her hair had long since lost its bushy quality and now hung in loose curls with half of it tied up loosely and a few strands hanging by her face. She had grown a few inches over the summer and held herself differently as she moved. She was more graceful and didn't look like the cares of the world rested on her shoulders.

Ginny also thought she could detect a whiff of perfume. Leaning forward under the pretence of examining the bacon dish she smelt a sweet scent that hinted of lavender and fresh spring roses. She stopped herself before she too became completely enraptured…whoops…too late.

Ginny laughed as she saw Ron's elbow slip as he leant on it to stare at her. Harry seemed to be fighting the urge to look at her, without much success it has to be said; he kept sneaking glances at her before shaking his head and forcing his head back down to focus on his plate of rapidly cooling scrambled eggs. The twins, two seats down from him, were sporting equally awed expressions as they heaved a sigh at exactly the same time. Most surprisingly was that Oliver Wood was also glued to her. A few other students, mostly younger boys were also busy looking at her.

Ginny giggled again and then realized that she herself had just spent ten minutes staring at her too. Oh bugger.

The bell went for the start of lessons and Hermione was first out of her seat. As she walked down between the tables several people, girls included, leant out to stare at her.

Oh yes something had changed. She had changed and by the looks of things she had created a stirring in the hearts (and other places) of the youth in Hogwarts.

Good for her, Ginny thought, it's about time they took some notice of her.

Hermione didn't seem to have noticed how gentlemanly the boys had become. She had undertaken to tutor Ron for his exams, mostly out of pity for him…but also because she couldn't take his begging any longer.

Ginny happened to be in the library during one of these sessions and what she saw amused her excessively.

When she came in, he had set out the things they would need and he pulled out her chair for her and pushed it back when she sat down.

Ginny wasn't the only one spying on them. Not that she meant to spy on them but she felt compelled to keep an eye on her brother in case he did anything stupid. Well, you never know when you might need to blackmail one of your stupid brothers.

"Where's Harry today then?" Hermione asked, studying her book.

"They're having an extra practice for their game against Ravenclaw on Saturday."

Oh really? Ginny thought as she caught sight of a red head behind a shelf, and then another identical one behind the next along. Then she noticed Oliver Wood also peering from behind a bookcase.

The shelf next to her wobbled and a book almost fell off. Ginny moved to grab it and would have done if Harry hadn't caught it first. She shot him a quizzical look before suppressing a giggle. It came out in little snorts and she did do her best to stifle it.

Harry glared at her before motioning her to be quiet or else. She took his arm and led him to the furthest corner of the library from Hermione and Ron.

"So, what's this all about?"

"What do you mean?" he shot her a very confused look.

In answer she pointed to where the other boys were hiding. He looked a bit angry at first, presumably because he realized just how much competition he would have to contend with, then his face also broke into a grin when he realized just how ridiculous the whole situation was…especially when he saw the twins bumping into the shelves as they tried to move closer to get a better view.

And then they noticed each other and their eyes went around the room taking note of the other boys who were in the library occupying the same occupation they were, i.e. spying on Hermione. Then all of the boys seemed to see everyone else and a few amused grins shot around between them.

One of them chuckled and Hermione's head whipped up. At once the heads disappeared and there was no evidence of them being there except the rattle of the bookshelves.

Hermione shrugged and turned to Ron, who was slumped over the table with his shoulders shaking. You see, his eyes had been a bit quicker than hers and he had seen the whole thing. His eyes met Harry's for a moment and he smirked and winked at him, before pulling a face at him making poor Harry try to suppress the laughter that was threatening to blow his cover. Ginny saw his efforts and clamped her hand over his mouth so that no sound could escape.

His response was to bite her hand.

Making her slap him round the face rather hard.

A collective gasp ran round the library as the boys knew what had happened, or at least they guessed it.

If you looked around at their faces you would see identical winces.

Hermione also heard it but she shrugged it off and flipped her hair over her shoulder before attempting to get Ron to concentrate again.

Unfortunately he was too mesmerized by her hair flipping to be able to concentrate on the work at hand so she gave up and ordered him to pack up their things before she walked out of the library. Ginny thought that she must have gone to charm school over the holidays because she walked like a model on the catwalk. Ginny had to laugh when she saw all the heads pop out and stare at her behind as it wiggled out of the dusty library.

What fun she would have with these boys now that she knew she could manipulate them! Ginny decided that if she could make the most of this then she could keep herself amused.

Ron noticed her and noticed the look in his sister's eye. Oh dear lord! They were all in trouble now!


	2. Talks

See, Ginny knew something the boys didn't and she knew who Hermione would choose. She pitied the ones who wouldn't be chosen.

"What are you thinking about Ginny?" Ron asked her when they were in the common room the following night.

"Just thinking about Hermione."

"You too, huh?"

"You poor boy! I guess she's occupying your thoughts a lot at the moment?"

"Ever since third year."

"Oh no! That long? I knew you'd liked her for, like, ever, but I hadn't realised it was _that_ long."

"Not as long as Harry has. I'm sorry to say it but he's had a thing for her since first year."

"NO!" Ginny faked her reaction. She knew about it of course. She knew when all of the crushes had started. She didn't have feelings for Harry anymore, but had only told one person this. And this person wasn't Ron.

"Hard blow, sis?"

"I was kinda expecting it. I still like Harry, though." She lied with a fluidity that was quite shameless.

"Forget him! He can be a real jerk sometimes."

"Ron! You're his best friend! That's not very loyal of you!"

"Meh, he's said worse about me. I'm not stupid. I know that he's the most important guy in my life and I do know why I was trapped in the lake in fourth year. I was the thing he'd miss most. We do care about each other in our own way. We'd die for each other."

"Would you die for her?"

"Most probably. Let's get off this rather depressing topic. What were you doing in the library yesterday anyway?"

"I was spying on you boys who were spying on Hermione. I thought Hermione might have needed saving from all of you. By the way you might wanna be a bit more careful and a bit of subtlety wouldn't go amiss either."

"Being subtle isn't my strong point."

"That's for damn sure. Okay the first step to being subtle is quit drooling at Hermione! It's really off putting for the poor girl. Especially when she's trying to teach you anything. And I can tell you're not listening. Why aren't you listening?" Ginny followed his gaze. "Oh."

Hermione had just entered the portrait hole.

"Gin? Where were you? We were supposed to meet like half an hour ago. We have stuff to discuss."

"Sorry Mione."

Ginny went over and linked her arm with her friends' and they left the common room.

"Where do you reckon they've gone?" Fred asked from his spot by the fire.

"No clue." Oliver replied from the window.

"I know how we can find out." Harry said from the bottom of the boys staircase.

Fred and George looked at each other before splitting into identical grins.

"The Marauders Map!"

"Correct." Harry said also grinning, as he took the map from behind his back.

"They're in the Room of Requirement."

"But that doesn't show up on the map."

"Yes Ron, I know. But they're on the seventh floor corridor. And what is on the seventh floor corridor, Ron?"

"The Room of Requirement." Ron said grudgingly.

"That's right." Harry said as though he were talking to a four year old.

"What I don't get is why they can't discuss whatever it is in their dorms. Why do they need to go all the way to the Room of Requirement?" Oliver said.

"They probably didn't want to be found." Harry said shrewdly.

"That seems unlikely considering it's Ginny and Hermione." George said, sighing at eh mention of Hermione's name. The other boys sighed with him.

"Hermione does share a dorm with Lavender and Parvati, though. They are the biggest gossips in the school. What if they had come in and they were sharing secrets? The whole school would know." Seamus said looking a bit worried.

"Why do girls gossip so much, do you reckon?" Dean asked looking perplexed.

"I think they think that gossip is fun. I mean it is fun to speculate about who's going out with whom and who likes who." Everyone turned to stare at Ron. "What? Ginny and I gossip at the start of the summer holidays. It's like a review of the year."

"Has she said anything about who Hermione likes?" they all asked him at once.

"Ginny knows who it is and said she's sorry for those that aren't chosen but that's. Sorry guys."


	3. Waiting

Harry was getting worried. It was nearly midnight and Hermione and Ginny still hadn't returned to the common room.

Harry knew this because he had been keeping a close watch of the portrait hole ever since they had left almost four hours ago.

He was the only one left in the common room.

He just sat there staring into the dying fire while Dobby moved around the room tidying up.

"Still here, Harry?" a voice said behind him.

Turning he found Parvati Patil leaning over the back of the sofa.

"Hello Parvati. What are you still doing up?" he greeted his friend. Surprisingly the two had become quite close friends. Maybe it was because she filled him in with all the gossip and told him what people were saying about him and his guy friends behind their backs, and he returned the favour by filing her in on all the gossip from the boys end.

"I could ask you the same question. Still waiting for Hermione, then?"

Harry nodded and motioned for her to come and sit beside him, which she did.

"You've still got it bad for her haven't you?"

"Pathetic isn't it? Seven years later I'm still in love with her, and I still can't get the courage together to ask her out."

"You're the bravest person I know, Harry. How could you not pluck up the courage to ask a girl out? I mean, look at all the stuff you've done. You can have enough courage to defeat Voldy-shorts but you can't ask the girl you love out on a date?"

"Don't rub it in. I know I'm pathetic. Sometimes I wish Neville had lost his toad on the train and she had never helped him find it."

Parvati shot him a questioning look.

"That was how we met. She came into our compartment looking for that blasted toad."

"But I seem to remember you not getting on for ages."

"You're right. That first Halloween Quirrel let that troll into Hogwarts, do you remember? Hermione was crying in the girls toilets and Ron and I saw it go into them. We saved her from the troll and she covered for us when the teachers found us. After that we became-"

"Hogwarts Golden Trio. And the rest is legend. I think you should just ask her. That would be the safest way of finding out what she feels about you. And your competition."

"You know about that?"

"Oh Harry, don't be silly. The whole school knows about this contest. It's the biggest gossip we've had for about a year. Everyone wants to know who Hermione's gonna pick. Smart money's on you to win."

"Great! What about Ron?"

"He only gets a look in because he's friends with her. He's such an insensitive prat that he won't do very well. She's never shown much interest in Oliver either. He ranks higher than most of the others because she knows him. She doesn't know a lot of the boys that are interested in her, so no one will back them. The Weasley twins might have some standing."

"Which one is the favourite? Because if she chooses one then the other will never forgive the one who won."

"Actually both are the favourites. Lots of people reckon she'll choose both of them."

"Somehow I don't think Hermione's into threesomes."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. You should go too."

Parvati leant over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which he ignored, and sauntered back to the girl's staircase.

"Parvati!" he called before she reached them.

"Yes?" she turned to face him as he looked over the back of his sofa.

"I have a job for you. Ginny knows who Hermione will choose. See if you can get the information from her. Will you do that?"

"If you really want me to, of course I will. Good night Harry."

Harry waited a moment before deciding that he too should go to bed.

The next evening he noticed that Hermione and Ginny were, once again, missing from the common room. He went up to bed early, but when he thought everyone had gone to bed he slipped back down the stairs.

The common room was dark and Harry tried to creep across it quietly, but he bumped into a table. Swearing to himself he tried to manoeuvre his way around it when several table lamps went on simultaneously.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Harry became aware of the stares of Ron, Fred, George, Oliver, Seamus, Dean and Neville from various seats around the room.

"We thought you'd be back, Harry."


	4. Harry's surprise

About ten minutes later the boys were in the middle of a ferocious argument, unsurprisingly about Hermione, and they had failed to notice the portrait hole opening and Hermione entering.

Parvati then came down the stairs and pulled Harry away from the mêlée.

"Ginny Weasley's not in her bed either. She and Hermione are missing." Parvati hissed before glancing up at the portrait hole and seeing Hermione. She nudged Harry and he kicked Ron, who poked Fred, who slapped George, who slapped Ron.

"Hey! I poked Fred!" Ron said indignantly. "No need to get me twice!"

By now everyone had stopped shouting at each other. All eyes went to the portrait hole and Hermione looked around guiltily.

"How come you're back so late?" Ron asked her accusingly.

"Um, I was studying in the library and forgot the time. You know what I'm like." she stammered.

Harry performed silent legimency on her and knew that she was lying to them. He also saw the real reason she was so late back. His mouth fell open. Soundlessly he walked past her and out of the portrait hole where he found Ginny about to enter.

Of course she hadn't been in the library. Madame Pince had closed the library at least three hours ago and even Hermione wasn't allowed to stay in the library after closing time. Harry knew this because she had tried it several times.

He had to admit that he was incredibly shocked at the actual motive.

After a brief talk with Ginny they returned to the common room where Hermione was having an argument with Ron. Harry didn't know what it was about and frankly he didn't care.

Since Hermione looked like she was going to slap Ron and he responding likewise, Harry motioned to Dean and Seamus to grab Ron while Parvati and himself forced Hermione backwards and into a chair.

"Parvati, will you and Ginny take Hermione upstairs and make sure she's calmed down. If she won't, I have a bottle of Calming Draft somewhere so come and find me and I'll give you some to give to her. Guys, I suggest you get to bed. My dorm, lets get Ron upstairs, shall we? Oh, before you go Parvati, I want to see you privately in the morning. It's about the thing we talked about earlier. Ginny, not a word to anyone, right?" Harry finished.

As it happened neither needed the potion and all went to bed peacefully enough although Parvati wondered what Harry could have to say to her and therefore couldn't get to sleep for ages.

Due to the incredibly late night none of them could possibly be expected to wake up early. Therefore it was fortunate for them that the day was Sunday.

At around nine o'clock Parvati came down the stairs to find Neville sitting on the edge of the sofa with a piece of parchment clasped in his hand.

"Harry told me to give you this." He said simply handing it to her.

It was a simple request to join Harry in breakfast. She grinned and sped down to the Great Hall.

Harry was sitting at the near end of the table, slightly separate from the rest of his house.

She seated herself opposite him and he looked up at her and smiled.

"Good morning. I have two things to discuss with you. Firstly there is no need to find out from Ginny who she shall pick. I already know. I will tell you later who she will pick, when it is a little more private."

"It must be good if you have to tell me in private. Let me guess, is it Oliver?"

"I'm not saying a word."

"It wouldn't be you or you'd want everyone to know."

"No it isn't me, and how dare you? Anyway. The other ting I wanted to discuss is more of a question."

"Which is?"

"I'm getting there. Patience girl! Would you consider going out with me?"

Parvati spat out some of her pumpkin juice in surprise. Harry patently cleaned it off with a wave of his wand.

"Well?" he said gently.

"Yes I would definitely consider it. Why? Are you asking me out? Because that's what it sounds like from my point of view."

"I'm glad that's what it's sounding like, because it is."

"Oh Harry, you are a charmer aren't you?"

"Is it working?" he asked grinning.

He suddenly became aware that she was playing footsies with him under the table. He smirked in a way that made him resemble Draco Malfoy. Well, Draco Malfoy with black hair.

"A most characteristic way to ask a girl out, but nevertheless effective. You can consider yourself as having recently acquired a girlfriend, Mr Potter."


End file.
